


Close To Home

by enchantingkittengladiator



Series: The Yulia Maximoff Chronicals [2]
Category: Kate Bishop - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantingkittengladiator/pseuds/enchantingkittengladiator
Summary: Peter Parker’s relaxing European vacation takes an unexpected turn when Nick Fury shows up in his hotel room to recruit him for a mission with Yulia, who at this point is unknowingly a part of it while on a mission that Nat couldn’t finish before she died. The world is in danger as four massive elemental creatures – each representing Earth, air, water and fire – emerge from a hole torn in the universe. Parker soon finds himself donning the Spider-Man suit to help Fury and fellow superhero Mysterio stop the evil entities from wreaking havoc across the continent.Yulia while on a mission is also enjoying the holiday with her friends and the ghosts that haunt her. When Fury finally gets Yulia involved he finds that she’s been trying to gather a team for something that involves some familiar faces and some new ones and that she knows the truth behind the mysterious figure that is Mysterio. With her help and that of the team she put together Nick and Maria gather information about what is going on around Europe.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, wanda - Relationship
Series: The Yulia Maximoff Chronicals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981399
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Where do I even begin…

My name is Peter Benjamin Parker (AKA Spider-Man) and this is the story of how I destroyed most of Europe and nearly died several times.

“Tell them how I saved your arse PARKER!!!!”

And that is Yulia Maximoff (AKA who knows) and she apparently saved “my arse” as she so eloquently put it.

I’m going to start at the beginning:

“Mr. Stark?” I asked suddenly the light reappeared.

“He needs out help kid,” The wizard told me, “You coming?”

Then minutes later I was kneeling in front of his dead body being embraced by Ms. Potts. Then his funeral happened and I can’t think too much about them otherwise I’ll scream or cry.

But the beginning of this story starts when I returned to school, I spent hours catching Ned up on everything Avengers he’d missed and we spent hours trying to catch ourselves up with everything that had happened in the world during the blip with the help of Yulia and the internet.

“How are you older than us now?” Ned asked Yulia when she walked into the apartment so that we have our world-catch-up-lesson with her.

“Because I’m only 2 years younger than you biologically and now I’m 3 years older than you,” She laughed grabbing our books from her bag.

“Yet you still refuse to use the internet.”

“You didn’t see half the shit that went on online while you were away or the fact I decided to use it and then nearly got kidnapped by HYDRA again so,” She shrugged, ”I choose books over the internet any day of the week.”

These catch-up lessons went on twice a week for six months when she told us we were as caught up as her and that she had more important things to do than teach us.

And now the real story can begin:

“I have a plan,” I told Ned, sitting down in a rush, “Okay, first, I sit next to MJ on the flight.”

Ned responded with a hum looking worried at what I might say next.

“Second, I’m gonna buy a dual headphone adapter and watch movies with her the whole time,” I continued.

“Okay.”

“Three, when we go to Venice, Venice is super famous for making stuff out of glass, right?” I asked him realizing I could be completely wrong about everything.

“True,” he confirmed for me.

“So, I’m gonna buy her a Black Dahlia necklace, because her favorite flower is the Black Dahlia, because of, well…” I faded off for a moment.

“The murder,” he finished for me.

“The murder. Four, when we go to Paris, I’m gonna take her to the top of the Eiffel Tower, give her the necklace…” I told him.

“Oh!”

“And then five, I’m gonna tell her how I feel…And then six, hopefully she tells me she feels the same way,” I finished off.

“Oh! Don’t forget step seven,” Ned told me, holding up his phone, Yulia was on his screen, on a plane ready to say something in unison with him.

I though for a moment, “Step seven…”

“Don’t do any of that,” They told me together.

“Why?” I asked pulling the middle finger at Yulia before she hung up.

“Because we’re gonna be bachelors in Europe, Peter!” Ned yelled at me.

“Ned…” I muttered.

“Look, I may not know much, but I do know this: Europeans love Americans,” Ned told me.

“…Really?” I questioned not at all believing his statement.

“And more than half of them are women!” He shouted with such excitement I nearly became excited to.

“Okay, sure, but…I really like MJ, man. Okay? She’s awesome, she’s funny in a sort of dark way, and sometimes I catch her looking at me, and I like I’ve feel stood up way too…Wait. Dude, she’s coming now. Just don’t say anything,” I begged him.

At just that moment MJ walked over to us in her usual manner. “What up, dorks? Excited about the science trip?” She asked us.

“Hey, uh, yeah. We’re just talking about the trip,” I smiled at her like a total dork.

“Yeah, and Peter’s plan,” Ned said smugly.

“You have a plan?” MJ asked me.

“I don’t-I don’t have a plan,” I muttered at her in shock.

“No, he’s just going to collect tiny spoons while we’re traveling to other countries,” Ned winked.

“Like a grandmother?” MJ asked me.

“I’m not collecting tiny spoons. Yulia’s collecting tiny spoons,” I bluffed.

“Oh. Okay, well…that was a real roller coaster,” MJ told me shaking her head.

“Mhm…” I hummed.

“By the way, travel tip: You should probably download a VPN on your phone, just so that the government can’t track you while we’re abroad,” MJ told both of us.

“Smart. Will do,” I responded to her and with that MJ left.

“Dude, I think that went really great!” Ned told me as I stared at him with a frown.

After an event to support newly homeless people from the blip, ditching a call from both Yulia and Fury, and an anxiety attack about Tony I finally got to pack for Europe, finally an escape from everything that had happened here for the past god knows how long. Once I was ready and at the airport, everything hit me like a train so I called the only person who I knew would help me from the bathroom by the gate.

“Yulia, I need help!” I told her over the phone, “Wait where are you?”

“OK, first I’m in Sokovia with Wanda and Kate, second calm down and slap a spider,” She told me walking away from the tent she was in.


	2. 2. Yulia

“OK, first I’m in Sokovia with Wanda and Kate, second calm down and slap a spider,” I told Peter, walking away from the tent I was in within the refugee camp.  
“What does that mean?” He asked me.  
“It’s an old saying here, trust me it makes much more sense in Sokovian and Russian because of our folklore. But it generally means calm down and breathe and hit something if needed.”  
“How can that make any sense in any language!”  
“It just does, you need anything else or can I go back to helping like I’m meant to be doing to honour Nat and the Bishop’s?”  
“How do you do it, all of it? Shut down your emotions and go back and move on?” He asked me.  
“Don’t. I do it because I was taught that emotions get in the way of a mission by a group of monsters in a cave under a giant stone horse. You shouldn’t, embrace them and let them change you because there’s no such thing as a set you. If you have to cry, scream, do whatever it takes but don’t go down that path. I’m trying to stop myself from doing it but I’m still guilty of doing it, Kate and Wanda are helping me, just know I’m here for you whenever you need. Just call me, I may be pissed at you and swear at you but I’ll always answer your call to help you, auchonok, after all, you are the only spider-based superhero left on this plane and the other one is still avoiding me. Just breathe and have Ned help you,” I rambled on smiling at him as Kate walked up behind me ready to scare me, “Also Kate I can see you in the camera. Hope it all ends well for you Peter. Maybe I'll see you around. Send my regards to Fury."  
"Bye and thanks," he told me.

Let's rewind, back a few weeks back to me, Kate and Wanda planning our trip to Sokovia with the Bishop Charitable Trust and the Black Widow Project, the charities me and Kate created to honour those we lost after the 'blip' as the media named it.  
"So we can spend 3 weeks in Sokovia helping rebuild after Ultron and the civil war setting up the camps, then we can go and have some fun around Europe and hope that we don't stumble across Peter," Wanda told us, with a pen in her hand looking at the calendar and back at the laptop on the desk within Nat's little Odessa apartment.  
"As long as we don't go to Oxford, I don't want to go back there ever again," I told them looking at the map of Europe pinned on the wall with little red dots splattered across it.  
"Fine and I still want to know if that's blood on the map," Kate told us following my eyes to the map.  
"It's not, it's just a red sharpie marking everywhere Nat ran into Yelena or killed someone, I haven't figured it out yet," I told her.  
"That's not concerning at all," she mumbled.  
"You get used to it," I smiled at her, "Wanda we should hold a funeral for Nat in Russia and one for Pietro in Sokovia while we're there."  
"You're right, Kate if you want you don't have to come do that with us," Wanda told her with a smile.  
"I should go, you guys can talk about this more. I have to find a CEO for Bishop industries and trademark the name Hawkeye and get Clint to change his name to Hawkguy," she smiled, giving me a hug and getting up and leaving, "I'll see you at the studio later. See you guys!"  
“Bye Kate,” We chorused back before Wanda turned to look at me.  
“Studio?”  
“Kate’s getting me back into dancing if you must know and I’m helping her with fighting,” I informed her with a smirk.  
“Good for you. Now can you help me book tickets and hotels?” Wanda asked.  
“Sure.”  
“Welcome to Sokovia, Yulia & Kate,” Wanda said holding her arms up in pride.  
“You do realize a lot of these people blame you for Ultron destroying the city, Right?” Kate asked her.  
“Yes, now let’s go.”

We’d only been in Sokovia for about a week when I got the call from Nick Fury about a mission.  
N: “Yulia you need to come in, we have a mission for you.”  
Y: “What if I don’t want to go on a mission for you. I’m finally spending time with my sister and I’m happy, Nick. Let me enjoy this for once in my life.”  
N: “It’s important, life or death important.”  
Y: “So’s this. To me. I’ve saved enough lives, I’m only a teenager Nick. I’m not one of your soldiers that you can just all on to save the day. I was trained to be the bad guy not to save everyone.”  
N: “If we lose I lose.”  
Y: “I am NOT protecting your fragile masculinity Nick. I refuse to protect anyones fragile masculinity, let alone the head of a spy agency. You want me, find me and give me a reason. Until then I’ll be helping people recover from something you caused, with my sister and my only living friend. Goodbye Nick. I’m retired for 3 months.”

Then not even a day later I got the call from Peter Parker.  
“OK, first I’m in Sokovia with Wanda and Kate, second calm down and slap a spider,” I told Peter, walking away from the tent I was in within the refugee camp.  
“What does that mean?” He asked me.  
“It’s an old saying here, trust me it makes much more sense in Sokovian and Russian because of our folklore. But it generally means calm down and breathe and hit something if needed.”  
“How can that make any sense in any language!”  
“It just does, do you need anything else or can I go back to helping like I’m meant to be doing to honour Nat and the Bishop’s?”  
“How do you do it, all of it? Shut down your emotions and go back and move on?” He asked me.  
“Don’t. I do it because I was taught that emotions get in the way of a mission by a group of monsters in a cave under a giant stone horse. You shouldn’t, embrace them and let them change you because there’s no such thing as a set you. If you have to cry, scream, do whatever it takes but don’t go down that path. I’m trying to stop myself from doing it but I’m still guilty of doing it, Kate and Wanda are helping me, just know I’m here for you whenever you need. Just call me, I may be pissed at you and swear at you but I’ll always answer your call to help you, auchonok, after all, you are the only spider-based superhero left on this plane and the other one is still avoiding me. Just breathe and have Ned help you,” I rambled on smiling at him as Kate walked up behind me ready to scare me, “Also Kate I can see you in the camera. Hope it all ends well for you Peter. Maybe I'll see you around. Send my regards to Fury."  
"Bye and thanks," he told me.  
God, why do these people always come to me. I’m a screwed up teenager with little formal education and a death wish. Why me? Kate did tell me it was because I was trustworthy to which I laughed and Wanda told me off.

"So this is the place you grew up?" Kate asked Wanda tilting her head slightly trying to see if it made any more sense from another angle.  
"Yup, home sweet home, after Stark bombs blew up are family home. And the place that Pietro died."  
"Fun," I mumbled as we entered the building ready to get to work.  
“You remember it?” Kate asked me, barely above a whisper as we trailed behind Wanda to wherever she was leading the pair of us.  
“Not at all, but you have to remember we went to different orphanages so I wouldn’t remember this one. Also I was 2,” I told her, looking at the photos on the walls.  
“I just realized they won’t speak english will they?” Kate said, grabbing my hand and looking into my eyes.  
“Probably not. I hope you’re Russian and Sokovian are up to date,” I smiled running after Wanda.  
“I don’t speak Russian! Or Sokovian!” She yelled, running after me.


End file.
